A Dark Obsession
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Mikoto finds an eight year old Naruto hung from a tree by a rope, she saves him and finds out he tried committing suicide, and not just that time, but dozens of times and something triggers in her, making her obsessed with the blond boy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's something new and not done. Cause if it's been done, I haven't found it or read it and I've just about looked through all kinds of fanfics for something like this... and didn't find it. The Title and summary are temporary, very, very temporary. So, enjoy the story while I try and think of a better title and summary. (And writing out chapter 2)

Summary: Mikoto finds an eight year old Naruto hung from a tree by a rope, she saves him and finds out he tried committing suicide, and not just that time, but dozens of times and something triggers in her, making her obsessed with the blond boy.

Beta: ncpfan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha

XxxxxX

Mikoto hummed lightly as she headed back home after having gone shopping for the night's dinner, as she always did. It allowed out of the house and district. She also got to mingle with others besides her clan and was always refreshing after suffering through a mind-numbing day of clan politics, cleaning and her usual daily life. She'd take talking to the villagers over her clan any day of the week.

Oddly enough though, her night was relatively quiet. Normally, there was a black and orange blur causes minor cause around the shopping district, usually by splashing paint on a store... or its owner or getting chased by shinobi for one reason or another. And yet, none of that happened this time around.

Mikoto looked off to the side, noticing the light hitting something hanging from a tree. Once she got a good look at it and then she saw Uzumaki Naruto, hung from the tree with a top around his neck.

She walked over to him, pulling one of a few kunai she kept hidden in her clothing out and throwing it at the rope. It struck home, slicing through the rope, causing the boy to fall down, into her arm as she managed to catch him with one arm and set him on the ground along with her groceries. _'Who hangs a child in the middle of a normally populated stre- nevermind,'_ she thought correcting herself knowing the villager's _outlook_ toward the blond boy. She knelt down and removed the rope from around his neck and checked to see if he was breathing and if his heart was still beating. They weren't.

 _'I took basic first aid and CPR, but how long has he been up there?'_ she thought as started CPR on the boy, _'Come on, don't be difficult'_ she thought as she bent over and breathed air into his lungs before pressing down on his chest again and repeating the process. After a few more tries, Naruto started breathing again and she sighed as she watched his chest rise and fall. _'I already have to listen to Kushina bitch about_ abandoning _her son, I don't think I want to have had to listen to her bitch about him dying as well'_ she thought as she considered the likely action her _best_ friend. Every time she saw him or heard his name, the thought of abandoning him would spark in her mind, briefly, but it faded just as quickly.

If anyone had questioned her about it, they'd probably consider her strange or possibly a monster for not caring about her best friend's son, or if he died. Probably not Konoha though, they seemed out to kill the boy more than anything else. The fact was though, she had never been able to feel emotions. It was impossible for her to be sad or... anything about what happened to Naruto... or if it had been her own children for that matter. It had always been that way, from the day she was born.

It wasn't as bad as it sounded though. She knew she was broken, but she didn't care. It was normal for her. It was easy for her to blend in, to _pretend_ around other people, to pretend to be normal, but inside, she felt nothing.

She looked at the now breathing, sleeping boy and frowned, _'Can't take him to the hospital, I've heard the rumors that they just kick him out... I guess I can take him to a safehouse since I don't know where he lives,'_ she thought as she gently picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder before picking up her groceries and heading to a nearby safehouse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha

Uchiha Safehouse

An hour later

XxxxxX

Mikoto sighed quietly as she cleaned up the safehouse, it was dusty, dirty and likely had not seen a soul since now. Still though, it served its purpose. Naruto was lying in a bed, still unconscious but resting now and possibly not suffering any problems from having been hung for who knows how long.

Fortunately, since the safehouse fell into such disuse that no one in the clan remembered it and if they did, would never consider checking it for her when Fugaku eventually sent out a few clansmen to find her since she wasn't going home any time soon. Her sons and husband would live as she cared for the boy. Since she went through with her decision, she'd need a creditable excuse for the man.

She spent the next couple of hours, cleaning the place up and making it remotely livable, checking on Naruto every ten minutes as well, last thing she needed was to find him dead.

After cleaning, she went about cooking food with the groceries she bought earlier. She was getting hungry, and if Naruto woke up, he might be as well. Either way, she wouldn't let him leave tonight at the very least if he woke up. She didn't want her alibi disappearing into the night and have to deal with an irritable husband. If anything, Naruto was hard to catch, his stamina and quickness was nothing to laugh at, especially when the boy outran Anbu.

Mikoto opened the door to check on Naruto again and heard a sobbing sound as she opened it, she looked inside and saw the blond boy crying in the bed she placed him. She walked over to him, "Shh, shh, it's okay Naruto. Don't cry it's okay," she said trying to comfort the boy as she usually comforted her son, Sasuke. It almost always worked.

"N-no... it isn't. I'm... s-still alive," he replied in between his crying and Mikoto froze when she heard his words. _'No one hung him? He... he hung himself? Oh...'_ she thought simply as she took in the information. The boy had always been a smiling ball of cheer that suicide seemed impossible when you looked at him, but hearing it straight from his mouth was... strange. Maybe, he was just as broken as her?

Mikoto mentally shrugged at the thought. At least she could relate to him in a small way, being broken as well. But that wasn't the problem she needed to stop the crying from him, for a lot of reasons.

"What do you mean? It should be a good thing you're alive, Naruto. You shouldn't be crying about it," said Mikoto deciding to try and get the boy out of his current mindset, at least for the moment.

"...Every morning I _wish_ my Kaa-san had drowned me when I was born," replied Naruto still lying on the bed, his arm covering his eyes and Mikoto listened quietly, "Then I make my way through the village, heading to the forest with the giant animals, the only place in this hell where a demon like me feels at home," he added as his sobbing had disappeared as he continued to speak, "Sometimes people yell 'Monster! Animal! Demon' and then someone screams _'kill yourself'_ and it takes me a moment to realize the voice is mine." he continued as he started crying again, "By then I've made it to the forest and I've got a rope around my neck before I think about it. I hang from it and I pray to whatever being there is that I will die, but then I wake up... usually in my bed, I lay there and I cry... I cry because I'm alive for another day."

Mikoto frowned as she _felt_ something, she had been feeling it for some time. It wasn't anything physical as it seemed to originate from the blond and the only conclusion caused her eyes to widen slightly as she realized that it was the _first_ time she'd felt an emotion. She couldn't put it into a word, but as she stared at Naruto she felt a strong desire. A longing, a yearning, a craving. _He_ was the cause, and she was addicted to the way he made her feel. She didn't care about anything else anymore.

Mikoto rubbed his head gently, somehow it stopped him from crying then she hugged him, surprising him immensely and replied, "Don't be that way, Naruto-kun. I know it's late... maybe too late but how would you like if I took care of you? Loved you and all of that?" He would agree, she knew he would. If he didn't, she'd try harder to get him to remain close to her, she wouldn't let him go, not after the feelings he invoked in her.

"...But... you're Sasuke's Kaa-san," said Naruto as he knew who she was, at least vaguely having seen Sasuke with her often and he was smart enough to connect the dots.

Mikoto shook her head as she hugged him once more, afraid that he might jump out of the bed and leave, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you promise me that you stay with me and won't hurt yourself again, _ever_. Do that and I'll make sure you're happy." _'Please... I... I can't just let you leave otherwise.'_ she added mentally as she knew if she allowed him to leave, she'd likely never see him alive again... and she'd rather kill him before letting that happen.

Naruto didn't know what to do as no one ever acted this way around or to him. No one ever hugged him or _begged_ him about anything. He mentally shrugged, he had nothing to lose if he did what she wanted... so even if she was lying his life couldn't get any worse. "Uh... alright, I um... promise Sasuke's mom. I won't... do it again," he said confused about everything and not sure what to do.

"Mikoto," she replied gently as she pulled back from him a little bit, "My name is Mikoto, Naruto-kun. You can call me whatever you want, though," she added before kissing him gently surprising the blond immensely at the act before she passed out, holding onto him with a smile on her face

"Mi...koto-san?" questioned Naruto as she stopped moving and talking though she was still holding onto him. He wasn't complaining, but he was curious about what just happened to her... or rather why she just kissed him. He moved his head around and got a look at her face and saw she had fallen asleep. _'Oh... I guess a nap's okay,'_ he thought a bit surprised to find her eyes closed and sleeping. He still didn't know what to make of her... or any of this, but he decided to go to sleep as well seeing he wasn't getting her off him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning

XxxxxX

Mikoto stirred in bed for a little bit before opening her eyes groggily and realized she wasn't in her usual bed then everything that happened the night before popped into her head causing to sit up quickly and looked around for Naruto, but he wasn't anywhere in the safehouse which was easy to see given it was simply a shack with a few utilities in it. _'Where'd he go?!'_ she thought as she stood up from the bed and looked to see if he at least left a note or some clue or... anything.

She opened the door, walked outside and spotted him a good ten feet away from the shack sitting next to a small fire as he was cooking something by the smell of it. Mikoto walked over to the oblivious blond boy as he continued with his task and then hugged him from behind, she had felt him tense up immediately but after he looked behind him, seeing her, he relaxed. "Uh... hello, Mikoto-san," he said looking unsure about what to do.

Mikoto felt like something stabbed her, seeing him react the way he did, it was as if he was afraid he'd say or do something that would cause her to attack him or that he truly didn't know how to interact with people beyond pranking them or yelling about being Hokage. _'Something he obvious got him from mother,'_ she thought as Kushina had done the same declaration dozens of times before.

"Naruto-kun, don't be formal. I won't bite you," she added as she released him and moved to sit next to him. She had all the time in the world for the little blond, especially if talking to him and spending time with the boy was going to end up like this. "Much," she added coyly before giggling as Naruto had a telltale sign of fear about him. "So... what are you doing?" asked Mikoto looking over at the fire with it having cooking meat on it, and she noted a few pieces of animal skin nearby as well. _'He knows how to skin animals decently, he can start a fire probably well enough and knows how to cook with a campfire,'_ she thought as on one hand, it was impressive for an eight year old to know either of those things, let alone being able to skin an animals as well as he did. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough to be able to dry the skin and likely sell it for a reasonable price.

"Cooking some animals I found for breakfast... decided to wake you up when they were done," replied Naruto quietly and looking away as if he was uncomfortable talking to her. Which she understood he probably was, and he had a right to be if she had to be honest. The villagers ignored him, kicked him out of shops or beat the poor boy and then there was the blond's birthday... where a mob would form to hunt him down, but all of that would end. One way or another. She'd ensure it would.

Mikoto smiled as she ruffled his hair a bit, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Since you seem quite good at this could I ask what you do with the animal's skin?" she asked curiously wondering what exactly he did with it.

"I kind of just bury it," replied Naruto not knowing what else to do with the skin, he couldn't eat it. He tried and it took him a couple days to get all the fur out of his mouth.

That made sense to Mikoto, he wouldn't know what to do with it and no one probably taught him how to skin to start with, let alone how to dry the skin to sell it... though now that she thought of it, would anyone buy it from him? The villagers, probably not, but a visiting merchant was a possibility depending on how well the skin was preserved.

"How about I show you how to dry it? If you can dry it and gather enough of it, you'd be able to make a bit of money if you sell it to a merchant visiting Konoha," said Mikoto finding it helpful to the boy, if he wanted to learn it. It wasn't a skill a shinobi _normally_ learned, but what's a D-rank mission if you don't learn something from it. She knew a lot of particularly _useless_ skills on her missions that shinobi deemed worthless, though she never did.

"Sure, I guess," replied Naruto looking at her, the interest in his eyes obvious to her, "But after breakfast?" he added and she agreed, it would be best not to let the meat go cold or bad.

After they ate, Mikoto started gathering the things she and Naruto would need to dry the skins, with a little extra for any mistakes Naruto would likely do, then she spent the next few hours showing him how to do it.

XxxxxX

A few hours Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked alongside Mikoto carrying the furs that they dried, he didn't know he could sell them. It was better than attempting to eat them or burying them. Though he wasn't sure what he'd do with the money even if he did sell them since only three stores actually let him in, and two of them made him pay twice the amount. He also doubted that Ichiraku would want them.

They stopped at a gathering of people, one of them walked over after seeing them and Naruto hid behind Mikoto, knowing what was likely to happen. "Mikoto-sama, a pleasure to see you this morning. May I ask what you require to come here in person?" asked the man giving the Uchiha Matriarch his undivided attention and paying little heed to the blond boy hiding behind her skirt.

Mikoto smiled softly at the man's words as hollow as they were, having been the heiress to the Uchiha clan, she was used to the false praise and bootlicking from merchants, councilors, elders and dozens of other people. She also knew how to manipulate them as well, she had learned to do that instead of being manipulated herself, though she tried not to manipulate others. She'd seen it come back to bite someone in the ass before, "Good morning. As for why I'm here," she trailed off before looking down at her legs at Naruto poking part of his head out from behind her to watch cautiously, "My little spiral and I had a bit of a learning exercise this morning and I wanted to get an expert's opinion on these furs and if possible, sell them as well," she continued as she looked back to the merchant as she gently nudged Naruto out of his hiding spot.

She liked her little nickname for him, it was a bit long, but being an Uzumaki and their clan symbol being a spiral. It fit in her opinion, and if she wanted to get him to trust her and willingly be around her then she'd have to start with his clan and eventually telling him... everything that she knew. His clan and his parents, but that would need to wait, at least a little bit, since he probably didn't trust her very much and the knowledge was... delicate to say the least. She didn't need the Hokage breathing down her neck after all, he'd get in the way of her being around her little spiral.

"I can look at them," said the man before looking down at Naruto and the furs in his arms that he held up to him, "Thank you," he added before picking one of the furs up then he started feeling it, sniffing it and eying it closely. After a few minutes he looked at Mikoto and said, "You used jutsu to dry them, didn't you?"

Mikoto sweatdropped and nodded. It was something that was taboo amongst the merchants. A lot of them would not buy or sell goods created by jutsu since it could cause issues amongst them and the economy of the elemental nations in general. "Hai... I wanted to show him how it was done, but I was a little impatient, Kurou-san," she said having wanted to make the blond happy instead of waiting the usual amount of time it would take. Still, it was good to get an opinion anyways.

Kurou chuckled before handing the fur back to Naruto and replied, "The drying is rough, a bit too dry from a katon jutsu. Though, I felt the feeling of normal drying barely, but the jutsu ruined the feel in the end. Unfortunately, you used jutsu so I can't buy it, Mikoto-sama. You and the young boy did pretty well in drying the skins, even using a jutsu. It was used masterfully, almost couldn't tell. If you have a bit more patience next time then I'll be happy to buy them from you two."

"Well it was nice to get your opinion on it nonetheless," said Mikoto happy it could be a source of income her blond obsession, but she clearly saw Naruto's disappointment as he stared at the skins in his arms sadly, causing her to panic a little. "I know you can't buy them and re-sell them... but could I ask if you could have something made from them?" she asked having an idea come to mind and seeing it as a good idea for the blond to receive _something_ for his hardwork.

Kurou nodded, while rough they could be used to create clothing of some kind. "That I can, though you'll have to wait a couple weeks. I'm a good merchant, but my needlework is horrendous. What do you want them turned into, Mikoto-sama?" he asked wondering what the woman had in mind. Mikoto tilted her head as she gave it some thought as she looked at Naruto, then got an idea and whispered it into Kurou's ear so she could leave it as a surprise for the blond. "That will be difficult, but I'm willing to give such a unique idea a try," he stated before reaching down and taking the skins from Naruto, "You can pay for this transaction when it's finished, Mikoto-sama, on the chance that it might not work out and I'd rather you didn't pay for a finished product when I'm not even sure it'll work out as intended."

Mikoto nodded as she understood his words, she was surprised though. She had expected him to want the payment up front and in advance... she liked this surprise. "Then I'll pay you when you've finished with it, Kurou-san. Now onto another piece of business... could I look through your wares if it isn't too early in the morning?" she asked as she wasn't done with the merchant just yet or would be any time soon. Her little spiral was _not_ doing without any longer.

"It's never too early to do business, Mikoto-sama," stated Kurou beaming with a pride that only a merchant could have when doing business. It was better than watching Gai use his genjutsu with his smaller version, but not something she would get used to.

XxxxxX

Two hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto smiled as for the past two hours Naruto had been looking through the various things that Kurou had for sell. He had been skittish at first when they walked to the man's store in the village, and he wasn't willing to get anything and she expected that of him.

It took a lot of convincing for her to assure him that it was alright since she was going to start taking care of him, though he was clearly still uncomfortable and didn't pick anything, though he did look interested in a few things.

 _'How bad is it for him when he's afraid to even get help from someone else...'_ she thought frowning as she was starting to feel something else. It lead to dark thoughts, and from the description of what she was experiencing, she deduced that she was feeling _anger_. Mikoto felt angry toward Konoha for bringing her adorable little spiral to commit suicide, and would _dare_ make him scared to receive help, especially from her. They'd pay... she just had to think of a way to make them _all_ pay.

She looked toward the entrance of the shop, hearing the door open and saw the usual clerk walk inside, likely to start her day, and she looked surprised to see her boss, Kurou, herself and Naruto.

"Kurou-sama, this is a surprise," said the woman closing the door behind her, "Is there a problem for you to be here so early?" she asked and Mikoto noticed she glanced at Naruto when she said problem, and her pleasant mood was ruined. It took all her control not to rush over to the woman and bash her head in for calling her Naruto a _problem_.

"None at all. Mikoto-sama and her little friend wanted me to appraise something and then asked if they could do a bit of shopping. Just do what you normally do and don't mind us," answered Kurou standing next to Mikoto as they both continued to watch Naruto looked at various things. Normally it was boring, but the two had started making a private game out of his actions and the fact that after Mikoto said it was fine if he wanted anything, the blond boy had become more interested in looking through the store than before, but still was reluctant to actually grab for anything.

"Naruto-kun, how about we go and do a few other things, and if you change your mind, we can always return," said Mikoto deciding to cut short the little shopping trip since the blond wasn't likely to ask for anything and the clerk was souring the store with her presence and discreet glare she was giving her little spiral. _'She's added to the list,'_ thought Mikoto icily as she had _special_ plans for people on that particular list.

"Huh... okay... Miko," replied Naruto before walking over to her then standing next to her, partially trying to hide himself from both Kurou and the clerk. Mikoto smiled, almost beaming at his shortening of her name, it wasn't much, but it at least showed he trusted her a tiny bit. She just wanted to hug him and never let go, but that would look at in the middle of the store with people who obviously knew or could figure out that they weren't that close yet.

"We'll be back another time Kurou... probably when Naruto isn't so shy about shopping," said Mikoto to the merchant who chuckled in response and nodded, "or when you finish that little thing I asked of earlier."

"No worries, Mikoto-sama. It was a pleasure to have you visit my establishment," replied Kurou politely as he bowed politely to her.

Mikoto and Naruto left the store, but didn't make it very far as two Uchiha clan members blocked their path. _'Sooner than I'd have liked,'_ she thought knowing that the clan and her husband were already looking for her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, these pricks were interrupting _her_ Naruto time. _'This reminds me of when I was younger,'_ she added mentally knowing she had very little freedom to _leave_ the Uchiha district and it apparently still held true.

"Do you need something?" asked Mikoto looking at them calmly as she felt Naruto grab her hand and hiding behind her, she could feel him huddle against her causing her to frown as she stared at the two clansmen.

"Fugaku-sama has been worried about you since you never returned last night, Mikoto-sama. He's had the entire clan searching for you and he's considered going to the Hokage if you proved to be not in the village," stated one of the men seriously before looking at Naruto, then continuing, "Please refrain from degra-" He never finished his sentence as a thin red line appeared on his cheek.

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your throat out," stated Mikoto coldly as she narrowed her eyes at them, holding a kunai in her hand in a discreet manner as to not draw attention from civilians around them, going about their day. "I'll return when I feel like it. That's what you _will_ tell Fugaku when you return. If he doesn't _like_ it, I'll divorce him, and you two know what that means, right?" she asked giving a smile, though the two knew it promised pain if her question was answered wrong.

"Y-you become the head of the clan?" answered one of the two clansmen not sure about his answer, but having a general idea of how the clan head was decided when the primary heir was female. From what he knew, Fugaku only held power in the clan because Mikoto didn't want it, but she could easily take it from him, married or divorced.

"Yes," replied Mikoto still smiling, "Now run along... and _never_ badmouth my little spiral, _ever_ again," she added seriously before shooing them off with a gesture and they left immediately. She put her kunai away and brought Naruto out his hiding spot behind her, "It's alright, Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry about them," she said hugging him gently.

"Don't you have to go home?" questioned Naruto wondering why she didn't go with them. He half-expected it... nothing good happened for very long, and he was admittedly enjoying Mikoto's company, though he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Mikoto knelt down and pressed her forehead against his, she smiled at him and replied, "Nope. I'm going to spend time with you and then I have a bit of a surprise for you later. I just know you'll love it." Well she wasn't completely sure, but he'd probably be hard-pressed to dislike the idea she had in mind. Though if he didn't like it, she was a patient person. "So what do you want to do next?" she asked wondering what her blond would want to do, since she had nothing coming to mind.

"I... have to go to the academy soon," answered Naruto sighing as he shrugged, "So how about there?" he questioned, not sure if she'd want to walk all the way there with him.

"Sure," chimed the older woman nodding with a smile on her face, _'They better not treat him badly...'_ she thought as she stood up and started walking Naruto to the academy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uchiha District – An hour later

XxxxxX

Mikoto walked into her home after dropping her little spiral off. It was quiet, almost empty, like always, but it did little to dampen her mood after spending time with Naruto. She had things to do, plans to finish before Naruto got out of the academy, and she had little time to do all of them.

"And just where have you been all night and morning?" came the voice of her husband causing her to turn to its source, seeing the usual frown and stoic Fugaku standing in the doorway to a room.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and asked, "When should it concern you where I go?" It was honest, this kind of conversation was a long time coming. Fugaku had always been controlling of her and the only reason she listened to him was because she didn't want to waste time when she returned home and he _scolded_ her.

"I'm your husband, it concerns me a great deal where my wife would be and with what she spends her time with," stated Fugaku seriously as he narrowed his eyes at her, "The two that found you told me who you were with and your threat. Do you think the Elders would allow you to remove me as Head of the Clan?"

"They wouldn't have a choice," answered Mikoto truthfully as she knew that the elders were powerless in the end. They held an illusion of power, but that's all that it was. An illusion. The elders existed to provide advice and wisdom, not to run the clan itself. They held little power at the end of the day. Being the heiress required her to learn these details and more. She knew more about how her clan, and the others in Konoha were run than her husband did. "Now is there anything useful you want to say? I have things to prepare for my little spiral."

"You know what he told us, stay away from the Kyubi Jinchuuriki. Besides, the boy has the Hokage's attention and the clan doesn't need that while we're planning our coup," said Fugaku not willing to allow his wife to ruin all of the clan's planning for whatever her reason was.

 _'Oh right... they were planning something that stupid,'_ thought Mikoto having completely forgot about what her husband and the elders were planning with the clan. A few seconds later, a thought sparked in her mind causing her to smile viciously causing Fugaku to frown, having never seen his wife smile before. _'He insulted Naruto-kun, and with the coup, that the Hokage likely knows about... I can get rid of this problem and nothing will keep Naruto from me,'_ she thought before simply walking out, she would deal with him later. She had things to do and very little of it required her to be at her... home. She wanted a change of clothes, but a short trip to a clothing store could fix that just as quickly, possibly quicker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I suspect there are questions... so ask them via review or pm. Be signed in or I won't answer them. And yes, this is a Yandere-Mikoto.

To explain why Mikoto feels the way she does for Naruto. To her, Naruto is like seeing color in a world without color.

And no, nothing naughty is happening any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did not expect the response to this story that it got. Now you've all made it to if I screw up, you'll form a mob with pitchforks and torches. I also made an oopsie last chapter. Not in the story itself, but in regards to something I find equally important.

Beta: ncpfan.

Like usual, he's the beta for the story. I forgot this in the previous chapter, and only realized it afterward... and I'm a tad lazy to go back and fix it at the moment. (probably not at the time of this chapter is posted though.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto frowned as he sat on the swing outside of the academy, he had nothing better to do. If he was honest he did expect Mikoto to be waiting outside the academy when it was over, but at the same time he knew that she wouldn't waste her time with him. No one ever did.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" asked a familiar feminine voice causing Naruto to look at its source and saw it was Mikoto who was out of her long-skirt, shirt and apron. She was now wearing black shinobi pants, heeled sandals and a black halter top.

"Just sitting," answered Naruto truthfully, though quite surprised that she even came. It was a happy surprise though.

Mikoto smiled kindly as she brushed her hand through his hair gently, "I prepared a few things for us to do, but is the-"

"Kaa-san, why are you with the dobe?" stated a familiar voice causing Naruto to grimace, knowing who it was and just didn't want to fight with the brat. Especially not in front of Mikoto, he didn't want to anger her if he started a fight with her son after all.

Mikoto looked over at her son and looked at him, "Why I'm with him isn't your concern, Sochi. Shouldn't you be heading home before Itachi heads off with his squad, if you're quick enough he might spare a few minutes to help train you." If anything could get rid of this sickening piece of shit that was her son, it was bringing up her elder son. It took all her power to restrain herself from lashing out and striking Sasuke at insulting her little spiral. _'How dare he...'_ she thought irritably wanting to be rid of the little shit quickly.

"Let's go home together and leave the los-" He didn't finish as a fist hit him square in the mouth, sending him onto the ground causing him to scream out in pain.

Mikoto wiped the blood and saliva off her hand onto her pants before picking up the crying body of her son, "Insult Naruto-kun again and I'll kill you. I don't remember raising an arrogant little shit copy of Fugaku. I brought you into this world, sochi-kun... and I _will_ take you out of it if you can't be nice to Naruto-kun. Do you understand me?" She stated icily as her stared into her son's eyes with her own narrowed and filled with venom, "Do you?!" she growled angrily after not receiving an answer from Sasuke after several seconds.

"Y-yes," stammered the boy before he was dropped onto the ground.

"Then go home, have someone look at your mouth and do whatever you want afterward," said Mikoto in a more kind tone as her entire attitude changed. She turned to Naruto, "Now as I was saying Naruto-kun, is there anywhere you'd like to go before we go to the things I prepared?" she asked looking at his cute shocked face. _'Look at that face, it's so cute,'_ she thought happily wanting nothing more than to grab him and hug him to death, but if she just hugged him out of nowhere or showered him too much with her love, he'd run away. It wasn't his fault, it was Konoha's fault. The stupid people in it caused him to be wary and scared of others, so she didn't mind taking baby steps.

"Uh... not really," replied Naruto staring at her in shock at the woman who just hit, threatened and essentially chased off her son... for _him._ He wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he was happy that Mikoto would stay with him, but at the same time he felt a bit bad about Sasuke getting beat by his own mother... even if he had it coming.

Mikoto smiled happily as she grabbed his hand, helping him off the swing, "Then let's get started."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two hours Later

XxxxxX

For the past two hours, Mikoto discovered a new emotion, one that Konoha helped bring to light for her. She discovered rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

Throughout the two hours, all of the preparations she had in place for her little spiral were for nothing. A few stores she picked out to get him some decent clothes, threw them out, even _her,_ the matriarch to the Uchiha clan, it was the same to some of the shinobi stores, they either threw them out or had the audacity to overcharge her for simple equipment and in shit condition. The last straw came when she decided to salvage the entire thing by taking her little spiral to a small restaurant only for them to toss them out as well _and_ threaten Naruto. Needless to say, she was _not_ happy.

 _'They're all going to pay, each and every last one of them. They ruined my day with Naruto-kun, they made him sad and they fucked up everything I wanted to do for him!'_ she mentally shouted as she wanted to murder a lot of people. The anger boiled in her as the mere thought of those... _insects_ being so mean to her little spiral made her pissed off far beyond what she felt when her son insulted Naruto earlier.

"Miko-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto seeing Mikoto lost in her own thoughts with a deep frown. It was a rather normal day for him everything considered. Though he only got threatened once, so it was better than normal in his opinion. He didn't like that Mikoto seemed heartbroken every time they kicked them out of the stores... well he wasn't going to shop at those stores even if they let him in, in the future. It seemed fair seeing as she seemed so happy for whatever she had planned for them and they made her upset.

Mikoto knelt down, smiled a bit and answered, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." It was a blatant lie, but this was _her_ problem to deal with and she didn't want or need him to worry about it. On another level, she was thrilled, her little spiral shortened her name and used the -chan honorific. Her entire day was a failure but at least something good happened.

"We can eat at Ichiraku," said Naruto knowing the one place he ate often and never chased him away.

 _'The place Kushina always ate...'_ thought Mikoto knowing the place well enough. It seemed fitting that Kushina's son ate at the place that his mother loved. "Sure," replied Mikoto nodding as she grabbed his hand and walked to the ramen stand with him.

It took them ten minutes to walk to the stand but they arrived and sat next to each other at the stand. "Ah, Naruto... oh you brought a friend," said the stand owner looking at the blond and Mikoto, surprised to find someone with him. "Who's your friend?"

"Mikoto-chan's great," praised Naruto happily knowing she tried her best and that she seemed to actually enjoy being with him. It had only been a day, but he didn't feel like he had before meeting her, he hadn't felt the desire to kill himself since she appeared.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto and felt relieved at his praise even if all her plans went to shit due to Konoha. "I'm not that great, Naruto-kun," she said as she knew she had yet to do anything substantial for her little spiral.

The stand owner chuckled and said, "Well what would you two like?"

"Two Miso and beef," stated Naruto happily, ready for food.

"A large miso," replied Mikoto wondering where Naruto was going to be putting his food, she didn't think he'd be able to eat that much.

The two ate their ramen once it came and Mikoto just listened as he talked to the stand owner and his daughter as they ate. She was okay sitting on the sidelines for the moment as she was interested in seeing people who didn't treat Naruto badly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later

XxxxxX

Mikoto stared at two towers of ramen bowls and found that her little spiral was indeed something special... especially his stomach from what she was seeing. She had never seen anyone eat as much as him. "I'm full," said Naruto finishing another bowl and put it next to the two towers, effectively starting a third.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself, Naruto-kun," stated Mikoto happily as she enjoyed seeing him happy, "But what about the bill?" she questioned deciding to tease him a bit knowing that all the ramen he ate wouldn't make a cheap bill.

"Uh... how much is it?" asked Naruto looking at Teuchi, whom she learned his name from Naruto's conversation with the man and his daughter, Ayame. Ayame handed Naruto the bill, but before he could read it, Mikoto plucked it from his hand, "Hey..." he said scowling at her.

Mikoto stuck her tongue out at him then replied, "I'll pay for it, Naruto-kun. No need to worry, and don't _hey_ me, you just need to be quicker." She pulled out her wallet and paid the bill for the two of them. Unlike other women she didn't see a point in using a purse, even after retiring from being a shinobi she didn't use one. All she ever used were pockets in her clothing and it was quicker than digging through a purse, in her opinion.

"A-arigatou... Miko-chan," said Naruto blushing a little and looking off to the side, embarrassed. He found it a bit embarrassing that she was the one paying when _he_ was the one who ate the most, not to mention he wasn't used to someone being as nice as she was being... and well he liked seeing her smile.

Naruto turned a darker shade of red when he felt Mikoto hug him, "Aw, it's okay Naruto-kun. It's the least I could do after a bad day," replied Mikoto unable to resist the urge in her to hug her adorable spiral. "Now how about we go home?" she offered deciding to bring out her final surprise for the blond.

"S-sure," stammered Naruto still suffering under her hug, he liked it, but that didn't mean he was used to such a thing, especially when it just comes out of nowhere. "See ya later, nee-chan, Jiji," added Naruto as he stood up with Mikoto.

"Goodbye Naruto, and be careful," said Teuchi as he went to work dismantling Naruto's towers of bowls.

Mikoto and Naruto walked away and Ayame asked, "Is Naruto going to be okay with her?" She was worried about the little bundle of sunshine, sometimes people got close to him just to harm him, or to take advantage of him.

Teuchi realized that his daughter wouldn't know, then shook his head and answered, "...That's right you were little when Mikoto-san was an active shinobi, so you wouldn't know. If she wanted to kill Naruto, the Hokage would likely find the boy lying dead in his bed, poisoned, with no idea who did it."

"W-what? How's that possible?" asked Ayame finding the information to be disturbing, at the very least.

Teuchi chuckled lightly as he set the bowls in the sink, "The rumors back then... They called her the Velvet Killer. It's okay as nickname's go, I suppose. Though the thing was that she is able to kill a large amount of people, without injury and without them knowing until it's too late," he stated before pausing a moment to remember something from so long ago, "Let's see... when was it... Ah, right. During the last shinobi war, one day there was something shinobi eating here were talking about. They were talking amongst themselves, I heard bits and pieces as I usually do, but they mentioned that a Uchiha Mikoto single-handedly took out a Iwa garrison, didn't even have an injury... and the best part was, she refused to be awarded for the feat and even refused to be placed in Anbu. I think that was more shocking to the shinobi than the deed itself." He shrugged as he started cleaning the dishes even as his daughter stared at him awestruck, "Not that many people remember her being a kunoichi surprisingly... she retired, became a mother and basically as far as things went, disappeared for the most part."

"...and Naruto's _safe_ around her?" questioned Ayame worried about the blond boy immensely now.

Teuchi nodded, he had noticed the woman smiling at the blond boy and being affectionate toward him, and quite sure that Naruto was safe, "I'd say he's safer than the Hokage is at any time," he replied not exaggerating his words as he had been around when all the rumors and talk of the young woman was rampant. "You should worry about anyone who does anything bad to Naruto... ever. Also, can you bring the rest of the bowls over here, then you can go home early while I finish cleaning these and closing the stand," he added seeing that they weren't likely to get any more customers for the night.

"H-hai," muttered Ayame still in shock over what her father said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uchiha District

XxxxxX

"I'm... going to live here?" asked Naruto not sure if he liked the idea, his run-in's with Uchiha were... less than enjoyable, except for Mikoto. The police force always went along with the villagers words, usually beating the hell out of him for something they _said_ he did, but he never did... and the last Uchiha he met that wasn't Mikoto or Sasuke tried to roast him with a katon jutsu.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "You don't want to?" she asked wondering why he'd have a problem with it when a thought occurred to her. _'Has he met other Uchiha? Did they hurt him?! ...why does everything and everyone keep getting in my way?!'_ she thought as she was getting tired of this village and of her clan. All they did was get in the way or harm her little spiral and controlling her rage was not helping.

"...I'd rather not," he said stepping back a little from the front entrance of the district.

"How about the house we were in together last night?" she asked seeing as the safehouse was still a viable option, "You can live there if you like, you won't need to worry about a thing," she added knowing it would be safe for him and probably a better living space than whatever he likely had now.

Naruto tilted his head to the side thinking about it. It was a nice place and the apartment manager probably locked him out again. He was tired of going to the Hokage for help with that idiot, "Can I really? It's alright?" he asked wanting to make sure it would be alright with her. His answer came in the form in another surprise hug, just as gentle as the previous one.

"Of course it's alright besides, you promised you'd stay with me, right?" stated Mikoto as she remembered their little talk last night when he first woke up.

Naruto nodded as he remembered that he did promise her that. _'That's right. I did and Naruto doesn't go back on his word.'_ he thought seriously as he figured he was stuck with Mikoto now, not that it was a bad thing. She was the only one that cared about him after all, not even the Hokage or the Ichiraku's did this much for him. He blinked as they were no longer outside and they were now inside a house, he recognized it as the one house she had brought him to before, "How'd we get here?" he asked confused, could she do the thing that Jiji and the Anbu did?

"It's called shunshin, Naruto-kun," answered Mikoto reluctantly letting go of him, "It lets its user to travel to a nearby destination at a high speed, almost like we just popped up here. It's useless in a fight though, you can tell when someone will arrive with it and it takes a second for it to activate, which would give your enemy a chance to kill you. Are you interested in being a shinobi?" she asked wondering if he was taking shinobi classes to begin with, along with the regular civilian classes. She had taken him to shinobi stores originally to get some equipment and durable clothing so she could teach him to defend himself.

Naruto shook his head as he shrugged, "Not really, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. Jiji just came one day and told me he put me in the academy for the ninja classes."

 _'He's a jinchuuriki, it's obvious_ why _he was forced into the classes... but no one uses my little spiral as a weapon. I hope the Hokage likes disappointment,'_ thought Mikoto calmly making a mental note to use the Hokage's method against him. "Well there are jutsu that can be useful, even if not used in battle. There's Fuinjutsu which has been in decline for decades, used correctly it could destroy even the strongest shinobi in a matter of seconds."

"Really?!" said Naruto amazed that there was something like that... but they never talked about it at the academy. "If it's so strong, why is it... in decline?" he asked curiously wondering why it would go away if it was so strong, it should be something others should be learning if it was so strong.

Mikoto smiled as she sat on the bed in the room and patted the spot next to her and Naruto sat next to her a moment later, "It's hard to learn Fuinjutsu, Naruto-kun. Most people can only learn a few bits of it to create standard seals, like the ones for an explosive note and well known seals like it. Very few have come to be a Fuinjutsu master, even though some claim to be... after..." She went silent unsure of whether or not to tell him what happened to Uzushiogakure... and his clan.

"After what?" questioned Naruto curiously as Mikoto looked slightly bothered as she went quiet.

Mikoto sighed, _'I won't hide it. Naruto-kun should know... and if I hide it and he learns about it, he'll be angry at me, and might not want to stay with me. I can't have that.'_ she thought not liking the idea of him leaving her. "After three of the five great hidden villages destroyed Uzushiogakure... and the Uzumaki clan," she stated seriously, closing her eyes and listening to silence.

"W-what?" questioned Naruto not sure if he heard her correctly. He... had a clan? But... they were all killed?

Mikoto opened her eyes, staring at the floor, not wanting to look at the likely shocked, maybe crestfallen Naruto and replied, "The Uzumaki clan lived in Uzushiogakure, they are... were considered the masters of Fuinjutsu, even today their seals on Uzu no Kuni are still powering their outer defenses, a large circle of whirlpools protecting Uzu no Kuni. They are the only ones who have been able to create the most seals. They were also excellent shinobi... which caused three of the five great hidden villages to fear them, and in the last shinobi war, they allied with each other, destroyed it and wiped the clan out."

"But I'm an Uzumaki... could there be others like me?" questioned Naruto wondering if his clan was still around or if he was the last one.

Mikoto shrugged as she didn't know if there were other Uzumaki alive, "I don't know Naruto-kun. If there are others, they're hiding and they don't want to be found," she said truthfully as that was what most clans did if they were attacked and nearly wiped out. They went into hiding for decades before considering to reappear again. "I have a couple things to do in the Uchiha district, Naruto-kun. You can consider this place your home for as long as you like, alright? I'll be back in a couple hours, but don't wait up if you don't want to. You need your rest," she said as she didn't want him risking his health over her in a trivial matter.

"Okay, Miko-chan... and... thank you for telling me I... had a clan," replied Naruto grateful to Mikoto for having told him about it, he wasn't simply a cast out orphan. He had a clan, a strong one that caused other shinobi to fear it. He was going to do his clan proud, he wanted to learn the ways of his clan and from what she said, he should probably start in Fuinjutsu since his clan was so skilled in it.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, and it's only fair that you should know your own family," stated Mikoto _really_ not wanting to leave to continue her plans, she wanted to hug him, kiss him and hold him as they fell asleep, but she had obstacles to remove and they wouldn't remove themselves. "But don't tell anyone you know about it, okay. I don't know why, but it's obvious no one wanted you to know."

"Right," replied Naruto agreeing with her in an instant. He didn't doubt her words, even the Hokage had lied to him about him having a clan or any kind of family, saying numerous times that he didn't know of Naruto's family and if the Hokage lied to him, then everyone else probably was lying to him as well... everyone but Mikoto. She was the only kind person who cared for him and liked him.

"Good, I'll be back in a bit, alright," she said and Naruto nodded and she left, returning to the Uchiha district.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uchiha District

XxxxxX

Mikoto yawned as she opened the door to her home, though she didn't consider it her home any longer given that she couldn't be with her Naruto here. She spent an hour spreading news around the district that she was pregnant and in a month she was going to hold a celebration, inviting the entire clan to it. Those who didn't go to it... well it wouldn't be a problem. Her pregnancy was a lie, of course. Naruto-kun was too young and she'd never allow Fugaku or another man to touch her, ever again.

She walked inside and headed toward the basement where all of the old clan things were stored at, most of which only she could access, as she never altered the seal to accommodate her husband or her children to the more older parts.

"We need to talk," came the voice of her husband causing Mikoto to turn around and see the usual glaring face of Fugaku. "Sasuke came home earlier today and said you punched him and threatened him, then you left with the demon brat... Do you think my warning this morning was a joke?"

 _'Kill him. Make him suffer and bleed,'_ seethed Mikoto mentally as she was a hair-trigger away from ripping the man apart. He _dared_ to even _think_ he could take her away from her little spiral?

The next moment Fugaku slapped Mikoto, causing a red mark on her cheek to appear, but she let him do it, she had wanted to see if he'd actually go through with it or stop part way. Now she knew what to do... with him, the clan, even her children. Mikoto laughed lifelessly as her hand reached up to feel her cheek, "You fool," stated Mikoto icily as she stared at Fugaku, "Just die," she added as she stabbed Fugaku in the heart with a kunai. As much as she wanted to torture and hear him scream out in pain, she had other things to do and an entire clan to eventually deal with... and she didn't feel like giving them any help.

"Y-you... b-bitch," growled Fugaku having grabbed a hold of Mikoto's hand, holding the kunai, despite arriving too late to stop it.

Mikoto scoffed at the insult, leave it to her now former husband to come up with the most bland of insults when dying. So, she decided to let him die with a little present and replied, "Bitch? I think you mean Uzumaki Mikoto, future wife to my wonderful little spiral. Don't worry though, the Uchiha clan will continue... as a slave clan to the Uzumaki." Before he could speak again, she slit his throat using a kunai in her other hand, showering her in blood and his face frozen in a shocked expression.

"Naruto-kun will be so happy when I tell him," muttered Mikoto staring in the dead eyes of her former husband. Now she'd take over the clan and have a much easier time fulfilling her plans. The Hokage couldn't even do anything to her. She was the legitimate head of the clan and she wouldn't allow him to interfere, end of story. If he tried, he loses his position afterward due to it being a law and if there was one thing that people liked, it was their position. Especially when he had no precedence to interfere given that the Hyuga Clan often killed their own members with their slave seal.

Mikoto let go of the kunai, letting the one in her hand, clang against the floor and the other, left in Fugaku. She wasn't even going to bother cleaning up the mess, she'd order someone to do it for her later. She had old scrolls and items to go through as she originally planned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Alright, it's a day later after it was finished. Things happened, I got a stomach virus, lost the ability to spell correctly 90% of the time. The ending of this chapter is something that neither myself nor my beta likes much, but we can't figure out what's missing or what to do to improve it. So, I'm posting it now and if we figure it out, I'll fix it and replace this with this chapter.

Also, I'd like to say thing to a bunch of people who pm'd and review suggesting idea's, being willing to help and such... and I'd put down your name, but thinking at the moment is... hard with a fever. I'll add you guys here as well once I've gotten better, unless you wish to not be in the spotlight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we are... I'd add more but I can't remember if I need to add anything to this start A/N. Anyways, enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto had spent a good few hours looking through the ancient scrolls and even some old looking crap and she learned a few things. The Uchiha clan were idiots, she would have been surprised if she didn't know already, but with how many scrolls she found it was hard to prove otherwise. The majority of the scrolls were old messages between the Senju and the Uchiha. Apparently important enough to save, but otherwise useless, and they were boring messages, but messages of an affair between an Madara and Senju Mito was amusing nonetheless to her, though it may not have been affair but with how the Uchiha hated the Senju, it may as well have been.

The second thing she learned was... the clan didn't know how to organize shit. It's like they just tossed everything down here and said ' _screw it'_ then left. It made her task _a lot_ harder than it should have been, it also took longer as she decided to organize it while looking through it in case she had to come looking through it again and the last thing she learned was what she originally came looking for. Something to help her and her Naruto-kun and that something was a set of seals... or something like it. The scroll was half-worn out and looked like it went through hell, but what she gathered from what was left of and in the scroll is that it explained the use of the seals and that, when applied to various points in an area and onto a person, her in this instance, she could activate the seals and cause anyone to lose the will to fight. Though how much chakra it would drain from her was something that the scroll didn't say.

It explained why the scroll looked like hell. The Uchiha clan was more for war and fighting than peace and whoever found it before attempted to destroy it.

"I got what I wanted," she muttered, pocketing the scroll and heading out of the basement. It took her a few minutes to lock the seals and climb the stairs up. When she arrived back at the entrance she found her eldest son checking the body of Fugaku. "If you're going to poke and prod it, do me a favor and get rid of it, Sochi," she said seeing as he was volunteering to play with the corpse.

"What happened here? Why is otou-sama dead and why are you covered in blood?" asked Itachi calmly, and if she didn't know better she would have assume that he had the same problem she did when it came to feeling anything, but she saw otherwise throughout the years. Her son was playing stupid, something with which did not suit him as he didn't play it well enough

Mikoto shook her head and replied, "We both know you are not that stupid, Itachi. You can connect the dots and be accurately correct in that I killed him. As the original heiress, it's in my power to take over if I deem it necessary. I did, he didn't. That's the end result of our little spat. So get rid of the body and let the Elders know there's going to be a meeting in the morning and if they don't come, there's going to be consequences." She turned and walked through a doorway, heading to her personal bathroom to take a shower, change her clothes then return to her little spiral.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Next Day – Morning

XxxxxX

Mikoto stretched her arms as she walked into the courtyard of the meeting house, it was an odd thing to have, but the Uchiha of the past decided to have one specific place to have their meeting, so as not give anyone an advantage one could have in their own home.

Once she past the opening gate, she looked to her left, hearing movement and saw a clansman rushing her and trying to punch her. Mikoto dodged the punch, grabbed him by the wrist, moving his arm up and out of the way before slamming her palm into his chest, sending him back onto the ground. Another charged four clansmen attacked her immediately afterward, the first she merely spun around him before kicking him in the ass, sending him face first into the dirt.

The next two tried using katana, but they weren't skilled in their use, which wasn't very surprising. Not a lot of Uchiha knew how to use a katana very well, much less be skilled in the use of one. Mikoto easily dodged their attacks before kicking the blades out of their hands which only happened because of their lack of grip. "Are you done? Because I am," stated Mikoto staring them uninterested seeing this entire thing for what it was, a farce. The only person with any noteworthy skills in fighting was her eldest son and her. At best, the Uchiha clan were only fit for the role they had now, to run the police force. Whether or not the reason they didn't use jutsu against her was a moot point, and would have had the same result or a slightly bloodier result. Most likely the latter.

Mikoto turned her head as she heard someone clicking their tongue, and saw it was one of the Elders, Tarou, an old fossil who was an Elder when her father was Head of the Clan. He went to speak but couldn't and soon found a kunai lodged in his own throat.

"The rantings of an up-jumped zealot make for tedious listening," stated Mikoto having no desire to listen to the elder man rant and rave about her killing Fugaku, taking over the clan or his age-old statement that _women_ shouldn't run the clan... or a number of other things. She looked around and saw the other Elders standing nearby, shocked and wary of what had happened. Mikoto stared at them, "I am taking my position as Head of the Clan as is my right as the original heiress. I advise that you heed Tarou's lesson well. When the weak court death. They find it," she added coldly before turning heel and heading out of the courtyard, "Fugaku's funeral will be held in one month," she stated before crossing the entrance and leaving.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Two Hours Later

XxxxxX

Naruto smiled as he was loving where he was at for the moment. He had skipped out on the Academy lessons and before Iruka-sensei could grab him, Mikoto did and then she told Iruka-sensei to leave him alone and go away... and the chunin did so, though Iruka-sensei didn't look happy about it, and now... now he in a training grounds with Mikoto and she was teaching him different things. She had even gone and bought him a few books on sealing from one of the visiting merchants. They'd be a decent starting point for him, but he didn't expect much out of the books if he had to be honest.

But the parts he enjoyed the most was where she'd hug him, tell him he was going good and do things that no one's ever done with him. Mikoto was even teaching him jutsu, not very super powerful jutsu, but a few that she knew he could handle... though she said they'd have to work on his chakra control before she would teach him anything stronger. She had also said that she didn't know a lot of jutsu as she didn't use them, but she'd be happy to help him with any he tried to learn on his own or if he wanted to learn anything else she knew.

"Naruto-kun, let's take a break," said Mikoto holding a basket she had... gotten from somewhere, she didn't have it earlier and he didn't see it until now, so he wasn't sure where it had come from. Naruto shrugged, he'd just mark it as one of his Miko-chan's awesome abilities.

"Okay," replied Naruto running over to her and sitting down near her wondering what was in the basket.

"It's not much, but I made some onigiri and some sandwiches," chimed Mikoto bringing out said objects and placing them on the blanket she laid out earlier. She narrowed her eyes and frowned as she saw the telltale signs of shunshin, and within a second an Anbu popped out of nowhere. "What is it?" she asked and demanded at the same time.

"The Hokage wants you in his office," stated the Anbu in a monotone voice causing Mikoto's displeasure to increase.

Mikoto growled in her throat for a moment before looking at Naruto, "You continue Naruto-kun. I'll be right back after dealing with the Hokage, alright?" she said kindly, smiling at the blond happy to see that her little spiral was enjoying their time together.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Alright. Tell jiji I said hi." Mikoto nodded before disappearing and the Anbu shortly after her and now Naruto had the hard choice. Which to eat first, a riceball or a sandwich?

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Hokage's Office

XxxxxX

Mikoto arrived in the Hokage's office, seeing the elderly man sitting behind his desk, Anbu hiding... or doing their best to hide in various locations and her. "You called Hokage-sama?" she asked politely to the elderly man, she didn't like him. He was interrupting her time with her Naruto. That was unacceptable. Not to mention he was allowing harm to her spiral as well as other things to happen, even going so far as to manipulate Naruto as well.

"You realize you're being charged with murder, correct? For the murder of Uchiha Fugaku, your husband and of Uchiha Tarou," said the Hokage calmly and Mikoto could feel the Anbu in the room tense once the sentence was spoken.

Mikoto stared at him with no expression on her face. Apparently the Hokage was not as smart as she gave him credit for. She would not be making that mistake again, "And you're interfering with a clan matter, Sarutobi. Are you prepared to surrender your position as Hokage over something this small and pathetic? What happens within the Uchiha clan is a clan matter and will be handled as such. I do not give you permission to interfere. If you attempt to interfere, I and the clan will be leaving Konoha." stated Mikoto icily as she had no intention of cowing to the man's position or any potential threats he probably had in mind, "If your worried about the coup, you shouldn't be. It will not be happening and if you use another clan member of mine, especially my son, _again,_ I'm going to come into this office and neuter you with one of my poisoned kunai, then I'll slit your throat before shoving your ballsac into your mouth and leaving you to die, choking on your own balls. Now I have a little meeting to continue," she added before disappearing via shunshin again.

"...Well that brings back memories," said Hiruzen having minor flashbacks of the raven haired matriarch when she had used to report on her missions. The insults and threats were not new, nor was the fact that he didn't say much. It also reminded him why he didn't waste time agreeing to her retirement. He had a feeling that council meetings were going to be a headache for awhile at least... but on the bright side, the coup was dealt with, though he'd ask Itachi to watch for awhile just to be sure.

He'd suffer through Mikoto's usual no-bullshit way of talking if meant that the Uchiha clan's coup was over and only a handful of lives ended to do it. It was _far_ better than the alternative.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Month Later

XxxxxX

Naruto read through a book about seals, one of the many that Mikoto had gone and bought for him to read since he was interested in his clan's specialty with Fuinjutsu. He'd take a break every few hours to work on chakra control, since she said that it was best to get the hardest and longest part of chakra control over with now, than later. He didn't really go to the academy any longer, Miko-chan usually stayed with him in the house or left a kage bunshin with him if she had to do something elsewhere.

"Naruto-kun... what would think about going somewhere else and living there for awhile?" asked Mikoto idly as she continued preparing lunch. The thought had been in her mind throughout the last month and had been growing. The more she was around her little spiral, the more she saw how Konoha viewed and treated him. The council was out to kill him, if not turn him into a weapon. Something she learned during the past couple meetings within the month, and something her former husband agreed with if she went by the whining in the room. The villagers she had known about since the first day spent with him and the Hokage was no better than any of them, in her opinion.

Konoha was not worthy of her little spiral, not in the least. So she had been teasing with the thought of leaving the village with him to go... somewhere else, anywhere else. Preferably without a shinobi village given they'd treat Naruto the same way and they'd keep her away from her little spiral. No, she had a few places in mind without shinobi of any sort. Whether or not her little spiral wanted to leave was the biggest question.

"The Hokage said it wasn't safe outside Konoha and that people would treat me worse out there," said Naruto remembering what the Sandaime had told him, so he never really ventured far from the village and hunted near its walls when he had to.

Mikoto frowned when the blond brought up the Hokage, her little spiral obviously still believed some of the lies from the old fool. "Naruto-kun, we've been over this a few times. The Hokage is lying to you. Yes, there are things outside Konoha that are dangerous but being in Konoha is just as dangerous, for you, and me as it would be out in the world. However, there are more good things out in the world than staying in this place, and it's safer in some cases. Besides I think you'd love to see new places, meet new people and maybe learn new jutsu. We could even try getting to Uzu no Kuni and you can visit the place where your clan lived, maybe we could find something too." Yes, she was manipulating him in her own way, using his fixation on his clan against him, but unlike the Hokage and the others, her manipulation in no way, shape or form would cause her little spiral harm in the present or the future. Not to mention that Naruto was smarter than he liked to let on to people. He had been able to commit suicide multiple times in likely public places and would have succeeded if not for some random string of fate to appear and ruin his suicidal plans each and every time.

"I know he lied to me... but not everything was a lie... right?" asked Naruto not believing that _every_ thing told to him was a lie. No one could do that kind of thing, right? Even small things that the Hokage told had to have _some_ truth to them at the very least.

Mikoto sighed quietly for a moment, pausing in her task to walk over to him from behind and gently hug him, "You're such a sweet little boy, but there are people like that, Naruto-kun. There are people in the world, in Konoha that will pretend to be your best friend, or love you only to stab you in the back or kill you. The Hokage made his choice, my little spiral," she said gently as she whispered into his ears, "He lied to you about your clan, and if he's going to lie to you about your family then I would not put it past him to lie about all kinds of things. Remember Naruto-kun. He _always_ had a choice. As did every person in the village who has threatened or hurt you. They _always_ had a choice. You are not the Kyubi, and even if you were, the Kyubi did not _create_ the violence in the villagers or the lies spewing from people. The Kyubi however, did _not_ have a choice in the matter when it was sealed within you."

It was no longer a secret to the blond of the reason _why_ the village hated him or why the Hokage put him in shinobi classes. No, Mikoto had told him _everything_ that the Hokage had ordered to be a village secret under punishment of death. Something of which only enforced Naruto's outlook on her, further cementing her into his life, something she was happy about.

Mikoto also knew that she should not cause him to be afraid of the kitsune or be spiteful toward it. From what she understood from Kushina being a jinchuuriki, the relationship was a symbiotic one... if you didn't account Kushina's ability to pin it to a molten ball and stake it. That was something she did not expect from the friendly redhead.

While her little spiral still had _some_ feelings toward the Hokage, they were miniscule and her little spiral _was_ a forgiving person, though she was going to be correcting that little problem. As it was right now, he didn't even call the old man by his affectionate nickname anymore. She knew _just_ how to do it too.

"...well I guess I'd like to go see other places if it's safe like you say it is," said Naruto wondering what the outside world was like. His Miko-chan never lied to him and even told him things which could get her killed, and he knew she was telling the truth as she had helped him visit his... tenant to give him proof. Needless to say, his tenant was not a happy kitsune, but for some reason seemed amused and he didn't understand why. The kitsune had told him to listen to his 'Miko-chan' before kicking him out and laughing.

Mikoto smiled, kissed Naruto on his whiskered cheek before releasing him and replied, "It's not safe, Naruto-kun. Nowhere in the world is safe, but there won't be anything that we can't handle. Now I'm going to leave behind a clone, she'll finish making lunch while I deal with a clan matter that I have to do in person. In the meantime, I'd like you to prepare for a trip. My clone will help you too... and don't get loving with her or she'll get nothing done." That was a thing with her kage bunshin, they had little restraint whenever Naruto showed a bit of affection to them. She wasn't bothered by it too much, but it caused her clones not to finish what she told them to do... the memories were a great trade-off though, many of her fondest if she admitted it.

"Okay," replied Naruto happily as he got off his chair and went through the room to look for things he wanted to bring with him. Mikoto smiled as she summoned a clone then left to deal with her former husband's funeral and the rest of her plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto looked at the clan that gathered, it wasn't the _entire_ clan sadly. Itachi was annoyingly away on a mission, a couple other clansmen were much the same with another in the hospital and not likely to be leaving it any time soon after their failed mission. Her plan would have loose ends, but not enough loose ends to cause significant problems. It was acceptable to her standards as she couldn't account for every tiny incident that could happen in the world and dealing with them would cause... issues and those issues would end with her being unable to be with her Naruto-kun.

"Mikoto-sama, has the Hokage or the Konoha council discovered our missing clansmen?" asked Akio, another Uchiha elder, one of the more tame elders and usually kept quiet during meetings.

Mikoto shook her head, but inwardly she smirked, "I'm afraid not, Akio-san. While the council has been quite helpful with our search, the Hokage has deemed it a waste of manpower to continue to look for those missing after two weeks. Once the funeral is over I'll have our clan continue to keep looking within and without Konoha," she answered seriously though she already knew where the missing _clansmen_ were at. She had them, to put it simply, she found six Uchiha in the roster that she could mold and manipulate into serving her and her little spiral. The beginning of Uzumaki-Uchiha slaves, to do with as he pleased and it had been particularly easy to do it.

Once she took them and put customized slave collars on them she bought off the black market, they were _very_ willing into serving her, and soon, her little spiral. To regular people the collar would simply look like a black lace choker, which fit perfectly given she solely picked a couple young women and teenage girls and no men. The last thing she wanted was a male Uchiha among the slaves to intrude on her little spiral's future property or end up like most of the men in their clan and go completely nuts with their clan's supposed _curse of hatred_. Something of which the women in the clan did not seem to ever be afflicted with.

The six of them, including a few of her clones were well outside Konoha, in a remote safehouse not in the Uchiha books any longer being conditioned and trained until ready. Mikoto would see her Naruto-kun safe and she'd use the materials her clan provided for her to do it.

Mikoto continued to watch in silence as the funeral continued, each person had a flower, that she prepared beforehand and would set it onto Fugaku's casket. What they didn't know is that on every flower, even the one in her own hands, was a poison. Colorless, odorless, tasteless. Nothing to give away that it was there and easily transferable into victims. The same poison she used during the third shinobi war, to which she still had a small stockpile of since then and even over time it did not lose it's potency. She had a guinea pig, after all.

"Is your son still feeling ill," questioned Akio not seeing the Head of the Clan's youngest son at the funeral and no one had for some time given Mikoto had explained that he had gotten the flu and could barely get out of bed.

Mikoto nodded and replied, "Yes, but he's getting better. He'll be up and about in a few days, maybe a week at the most." It was a lie, a blatant lie that no one would find out any time soon. At least no one in her clan. Her youngest son, Sasuke, was dead. He had fulfilled his purpose as her guinea pig to test out her poisons and which ones would work the best. Her son deserved it, he dared badmouth and insult her little spiral, not to mention she had heard him training one day about ' _beating up the dobe who fooled his mother_ '... and Mikoto did not take threats to her Naruto kindly.

 _'Missing clansmen, odd deaths... you'd think that people would get suspicious,'_ thought Mikoto as she found the normalcy of the Uchiha clan and Konoha in general to be as close to arrogance if she had to pick a word. It was as if they thought those missing would just _pop_ up and the murderer be found soon. If the Hokage at any point was troubled, he didn't show it much less voice it, but she wasn't too carefree to know that the Sandaime would just let things continue, she had a feeling that he had Anbu watching her clan, possibly even her activities, not that she allowed anyone to follow her. Shunshin was useful in that way.

"It's about time," muttered Mikoto seeing people having a difficult time standing, a lot of the elder clan members already falling over, those trying to help them soon doing the same. She looked to her side and saw Akio's eyes had glazed over, a very small bit of white foam appearing out of his mouth. She pushed him, barely putting any effort or force into it and he toppled over lifelessly. She dropped the poisoned flower she was holding and started her way out of the clan graveyard. "The Iwa ninja put a bit more resistance than my kinsmen... well they made more noise at the very least. Now... to _convince_ my little spiral that being in this village, this _cesspool_ that insults, threatens and treats him horribly is the worst thing possible." She created several Kage bunshin and had them henge into various Anbu that she had seen throughout the village and the third shinobi war, then had one final clone henge into the Sandaime.

"Now let's make this believable for my little spiral," said Mikoto as she pulled out one of her regular, non-poisoned kunai then stabbed herself in the shoulder, one time in each of her arms, once in her left leg then ended it by stabbing herself in the chest, in an area free from any vital organs but would give the desired effect she wanted. "Now, time to go get Naruto-kun," she added as she headed toward the safehouse with Naruto in it, her henged clones chasing after her. If the real Hokage or Anbu popped up, it would be even better for her and fortunately it was in the middle of the day, the best time to attract attention.

XxxxxX

Safehouse

XxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat his plate in the sink as Mikoto's clone popped causing him to look at its former spot and wonder what happened to it. "Usually they don't poof unless Miko-chan whacks one of them..." he muttered as he walked over to where the clone had been standing but didn't find the reason it disappeared. "And I thought it might have stepped on a thumbtack or something," he added before shrugging, he knew Kage bunshin were fragile as Mikoto explained the main flaw with the jutsu when she was telling him about a bunch of jutsu, it couldn't take so much as a slap before popping like a balloon.

He jumped at the door slammed open, an injured, bleeding Mikoto along with it, "Miko-chan!" shouted Naruto rushing over to her, panicking and trying to get the bleeding to stop, but didn't know how, "W-what happened?!" he asked and half-shouted at the same time.

"T-the Hokage had his ninja attack the Uchiha clan... I barely escaped... we need to get... out of here," answered Mikoto dragging herself into the safehouse, "We have a few minutes before... they catch up. I need you to bring over that white box up there marked 'first aid', Naruto-kun," he did the second she said so and came back immediately with it. Mikoto smiled gently before continuing, "Then I need you to get the things you packed and get ready to leave while I patch myself up enough to travel."

"But I can talk to Jiji, get him to leave you alone! I mean, whatever he attacked your clan about, you didn't do anything wrong!" stated Naruto wanting to try and get his grandfather figure to leave his Miko-chan alone. She didn't do anything, she was the best person in the village.

"Naruto-kun... he had his ninja killing the old and even children when he ordered the attack... I don't want you to get hurt my little spiral," said Mikoto as she slowly bandaged her self-inflicted wounds, she wouldn't die from them, but they hurt like hell nonetheless though she'd suffer any form of pain to be with Naruto with no one able to separate them. "The Hokage may take you away, seal your memories... or even get rid of you."

"No, I won't let him," stated Naruto angrily as his normal ocean blue eyes shifted to red and slitted, "I won't let him take you away from me! I won't let him... or anyone else hurt you!" No one was going to take away his precious person, the kindest person he'd ever met and cared for him. He wasn't going to let her get hurt and... and he wanted to _kill_ whoever hurt her!

"Naruto relax, it's okay," whispered Mikoto reaching over to him and gently brushing her hand against his cheek, "Not that I think you won't try, but my entire clan couldn't fight the Hokage and his ninja. If they couldn't do it, Naruto-kun, you can't either. We just need to leave and live somewhere away from them until we get strong enough to protect ourselves. Now I've patched myself up mostly, so grab your things then let's try and get a headstart. I know a place where a few of my clan are living outside of Konoha, we can head there."

Naruto's eyes shifted back to blue as he paused for a moment before nodding and grabbing the things he had originally packed for their trip, and now being used for running away from... these... these assholes who wanted to hurt his Miko-chan and take her away from him. "Ready," he said walking back over to her.

"Okay... now I know you can outrun Anbu, but try to stay slow enough that I can keep up, alright?" replied Mikoto knowing how quick he ran and there was no way she was keeping with him.

"I'll follow you, Miko-chan," stated Naruto somewhat sheepishly as he had intended to run full-burst once outside

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And finished with an ncpfan guarantee. (Hehe, That made me laugh) So there we go... Konoha gets the boot, in a very special, very quiet way. Sasuke dies not with a bang, but a silent thud in the background and all is well with Ookami's personal world. So as one reviewer has told me in a pm... bring on the salt!

The next chapter shall... come when it's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's out, finally. This was a pain to rewrite successfully, but it's out and if anyone doesn't like it. (Myself included) Too bad. I'm not going through all that again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha – Two Days After Massacre

XxxxxX

"So... anything?" questioned Hiruzen looking at Shikaku, his Anbu commander and the person whom he put in charge of the Uchiha Massacre, hunting down Mikoto and looking for Naruto, of which was likely to be with the Uchiha Matriarch.

"The poison used is the same Mikoto used in the third shinobi war, we had her register it during the conflict due to its... quick lethality, labeling it forbidden as she refused making any form of antidote or letting any medic ninja to study it," stated Shikaku having very little information altogether but decided to give the Sandaime the information they _did_ have. "Though since she isn't lying face first in the dirt, I have to conclude that she did manage to make an antidote or somehow made herself immune to the poison. We lost two Anbu and a medic ninja during the clean up due to the poison as well, and now we've simply cordoned off the compound to prevent any further deaths since we don't know what's poisoned."

"What about her location, Naruto's... have you even found the missing Uchiha members, including Mikoto's son, Sasuke?" asked Hiruzen knowing how deadly their Velvet Killer's poison was. There was a reason everyone feared being served anything by her or simply being near her. You never knew if you were about to die or not... and you wouldn't know until you were already in the grave.

"Mikoto's skills... sadly still surpass our hunter ninja's, disappointing that she never joined Anbu. They lost the trail hours ago and returned twenty minutes ago. Being a housewife has done little to her skill set. A few shopkeeper's and villagers reported Naruto being with her almost constantly throughout the last month, happy and ecstatic, and not his usual fake happiness that we both know is a facade. So I imagine, he's with her," stated Shikaku seriously bringing the bad news to light, and it was going to get worse, "As for her youngest son... we found him before we cordoned off the compound. He's been dead for at least a week, his was one of the bodies we took out of the compound. Numerous poisons were in his body... if anything Mikoto makes her poisons to last even well after death."

"I hope you quarantined the boy's body. One of her poison's spreads on rotted flesh to infect those who touch it," advised Hiruzen having seen _that_ particular poison in person once and did not need, nor want to see it again. If anything, Mikoto knew how to use poisons in the _most_ effective manner, more than Akasuna no Sasori and that made her... difficult to deal with even in the most simple of ways.

"It is, but I'll inform those who touched his body to get themselves checked out immediately, if they're not dead already," replied Shikaku making a mental note to do that as soon as he left, "Anything else, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Send out Anbu to find Jiraiya, we'll need his spy network, and have Anbu spread out to see if they can find anything about Mikoto or Naruto in the meantime. Send Itachi in."

Shikaku grimaced and replied, "I'd like to, but he has left the village to hunt down his mother and I doubt he'll return for at least a few more days. He's taken Sasuke's death quite... hard."

"I see... when he returns, send him to me," stated the Sandaime sighing as he felt his age now more than ever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unknown Location – Uchiha Safehouse

XxxxxX

"Naruto-kun, these ladies are what's left of the Uchiha clan, except for me, of course," said Mikoto showing the tired blond his future slaves... or whatever he wanted to call them. "They'll do what you want, okay?" She broke them in easily enough though that was more from living in the Uchiha clan more so than her own skills. Allowing women to _not_ be submissive in the clan was not part of the clan ideal from the Elders standpoint which had originally ended up with her marrying Fugaku.

"Uh... okay," replied Naruto not really understanding what she meant by that, but if they weren't going to yell, hit or do anything mean to him then he'd like them.

There were three women, a teenage girl and two girls his age, they were all dressed like Mikoto, a black shirt and pants, though they had a girly thing around their necks. They had the trademark dark hair that he'd seen with Uchiha clan members as well as dark eyes. The only big difference was their faces and hair styles. _'I wonder if my clan had the same kind of traits...'_ he thought idly wondering about for a moment before shuddering at the thought. It would be creepy if everyone looked similar to each other and looked like a clone. "Are we resting here?" he asked curiously, he wanted to take a nap.

"Yes, we'll be here for a few days to rest and so I can let my wounds heal a bit. Don't worry about anyone finding us, Naruto-kun. We're in a place that everyone's forgotten about. Miki, help Naruto-kun," ordered Mikoto as she sat down in a chair and started checking over her bandages.

"Hai, Mikoto-sama. Come along, Naruto-sama, let's have you rest," said one of the women, this one had her hair in a ponytail and smiling gently at him.

"Naruto," replied Naruto simply, not liking the honorific she gave him. "I don't like honorifics."

Miki nodded, "Alright, Naruto. Follow me please," she said kindly before gently ushering him down the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Week Later

XxxxxX

Naruto frowned as he stared at the back of the head of one of the two girl's his age. Asaya, the one that would not say _anything_ to him, to the others, not even Mikoto. It annoyed him to no end, though he couldn't get mad at her. Mikoto had explained to him that she never spoke, not even in the clan, but she did understand them. Another reason he couldn't get mad at her was because whatever anger or annoyance he felt toward her vanished whenever he heard her humming. At the very least she had a nice voice when it came to humming.

They were in Nami no Kuni now, since Mikoto knew there was no shinobi village or clan there and it was the safest place close to Uzu no Kuni since it would be the last place the Hokage looked for them, or he'd never look for them here.

"Shouldn't there be guards or something?" asked Naruto having expected to see samurai, or hired-shinobi protecting the town they were in or heck even a police force maybe. Well so long as they weren't like Konoha's police, he'd prefer not to have those kind of police around.

Mikoto looked around and didn't see anything of the sort either but shrugged then an idea came to her mind, "The Daimyo here has been killed or removed. There's no solid information on it. The ruler and I use the term _very_ loosely, Naru-kun is Gatou of the Gatou corporation. While on one side it is an actual business. He also employs slavery, drugs and other things some people would consider illegal."

"Naruto-sama, would you find it pleasing if we removed this Gatou and instead you ruled over the island? I'm sure you'd be far better than this man who as we can see has brought nothing but ruin here," suggested Hoshi looking down at her small master.

She honestly cared little for Mikoto, admittedly she feared the Uchiha matriarch, but she had noticed that Mikoto had a soft spot for the boy. So, that brought her to the conclusion that if she stayed in the boy's good graces Mikoto would leave her alone not to mention whatever bonuses that would come from it. The blond was kind as well, so it was already a good bonus.

"Can we? I don't know how to fight, Miko-chan's hurt... so I don't know. It'd be the right thing to do if he's being a jerk and doing all those things," questioned Naruto unsure if it would even work even if he wanted to help these people. Miko-chan and the other Uchiha women took priority for him. He wouldn't let people close to him get hurt if he could prevent it.

"Naru-kun," said Mikoto gently as she looked at the blond getting his attention as she knelt down to his level, bringing her face to his, "Just say what you want to do and I'll see it done. You want ramen for dinner, done. You want to be trained as a ninja, done. If you want a country to call your own then it will be done, Naruto-kun," she added before kissing the blonde, "You don't need to worry about this country, Naru-kun. It's a civilian man who is making this mess it won't be hard to stop him. We'll find you some adorable little servants too."

"...Well if you think it'll go fine, then I guess we should help," replied Naruto seeing that it'd be the best thing to do. He'd admit he found Mikoto being hooked on finding him servants to be... odd, to say the least, but he didn't have any real opinion on it. Hoshi and Miki were great servants as Mikoto had told him of their job, and if anyone wanted to to do same willingly, he wasn't going to argue.

Not to mention, he liked the island on a personal level. It was completely different than Konoha which was surrounded by trees on three sides and a mountain right next to it. The... ruin-like conditions were around the same as the slums in Konoha, so it wasn't an improvement in _that_ area, but hey he was to used to it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Next Day

XxxxxX

"Fufufu, see Naru. It went just fine," chimed Mikoto walking into the dilapidated manor dragging a small corpse behind her, followed by a bloodied but fine Hoshi and Miki, who also sported some metal bits of armor they got from... well probably places he could guess, but preferred to leave blank. The manor they had taken for their own. It was rundown and obvious signs of destruction were around it, as if Gatou and his hired thugs had actively decided to destroy the once well-built manor and its surroundings as a show of disrespect to the entire country. The only thing more or less in pristine condition were the stone walls around the manor and its environs... so long as you didn't take the gate into that consideration. It had rotted after being destroyed by some means, though the two muscled potato-heads they had to skipped around before actually getting to Gatou probably did it with their hammers. Mikoto shrugged at the thought, they had strength but for kunoichi, it was like killing a baby. Simple.

"Why are you dragging a body around?" asked Naruto curiously, wondering why she was doing that. He didn't have any complaint about it, it wouldn't ruin the floor or anything given the place was trashed already, but still.

"Hang him up somewhere for everyone to see as proof of your... hmm I guess legitimacy would be wrong, so we'll say it's proof of your power, Naruto-kun," proffered Mikoto unsure how to exactly depict the act, "Little details, so don't worry about it too much. There's presents too," she added cheerfully as she had found the information on the miniature man to be good. The man _did_ deal in slaves. Primarily those of the sex slave kind. Who'd have imagined that she found a couple dozen women... and men, but she had those killed. She had no use for any male other than Naruto and she'd not allow competition or any kind of _sullying_ of her Naruto's toys.

"Presents?" muttered Naruto not really sure he'd like any presents she brought from where ever Gatou had been and what Miko-chan had done. He wasn't stupid. She, Hoshi and Miki went and killed Gatou and most, if not all of his underlings. The kind of presents she could bring though is only a handful and none he could think of being happy to receive.

"Hai. The information on Gatou was correct. We have some cute little servants, around two dozen," stated Hoshi deciding to use Mikoto's moniker for the broken female sex slaves that they let live, "They're kind of useless for everything, but one particular thing, so it'll take time to fix them and even then, not completely. They're kind of clingy though, I think you'd like them," she added though mostly she'd personally just find it amusing to see the little eight year old being clung to by one or two sex-crazed, broken women. "The kids are showing them around and stuff."

"Okay... so what now?" he asked honestly not knowing what to do next, mostly due to this not being his idea and he was just happy to be around people who didn't yell at him and Mikoto.

"Well we shouldn't have any big problems except for Konoha who are going to hear about Gatou being killed off _mysteriously_ and come to look and question people," said Hoshi shrugging as she spoke. Now that she considered the aftereffect of their actions... perhaps it wasn't the best idea.

"This is an island," said Naruto simply seeing the solution to be very, very simple to him, "You killed Gatou so I'm sure if ask the people not to spread the news of his death, or that if they do, they tell people _other_ hidden village shinobi did it... or if rogue ninja did it. It would probably be something to ignore. I mean, I saw thug stab their own boss in the slums when he didn't pay them. Why can't the same happen here? Just make sure people say it that way and who'd know the difference?"

Both Miki and Hoshi stared at him in shock and surprise. Neither of them had considered that and an eight year old had. They didn't know whether to be impressed or ashamed.

Mikoto was simply smiling at her Naruto-kun's intelligence. He wasn't a usual eight year old, he had to be given he had grown up in the slums, could outrun and outwit Anbu as well as pull pranks on various highly skilled jounin. Someone stupid could do none of those.

She had the same idea as Naruto, but he brought up it first and she was more than willing to give praise to the adorable blonde. It also gave her extra reasons to hug and love on him, not that she needed any, but this way it would solve any complaints if they popped up.

"He had a large amount of money in the building and hideaway he was using, so we can rebuild the castle and aid the people on the island, which will probably take our... takeover of the island from Gatou better than they had _with_ Gatou. Not to mention, it'll shut them up about the _real_ truth instead of the nice lie you gave us, Naruto," said Miki politely, "Once we make sure those we brought are in good condition we'll go and do all that. If you'll excuse us, Naruto," she added bowing slightly before she and Hoshi left with Gatou's corpse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Not the longest chapter given the time passed, but it's the perfect place to end it for this chapter. Now, as you can expect. I left out the actual takeover and battle of Gatou. Why? I think we all know how it was going to end. 3 kunoichi against a bunch of civilian thugs and poorly skilled nukenin aren't much a threat. (Zabuza and Co, aren't included because it is 4 years before the canon arc to Nami no Kuni)

Chapter 5 is going to start with a 4 year timeskip, with a handful of flashbacks to explain the important bits.


End file.
